America's Got Channy
by passionately happy
Summary: "I guess we don't have to hide in front of our casts. They won't be happy." "It'll be alright, Sonshine. At least they know. And besides, they can't stop the fact that America's Got Channy." REWRITTEN BECAUSE AGT ENDED. Dedicated to Teddy! Happy B-Day!


**A/N: **SEASON 5 IS OVER!

The season ended with "Ican'tbelievehewon!" and "Isoowasn'texpectingthat!" and "OMIGOD!" at the clip of Piers and Sharon- kissing. Bleh.

If Sharon and Piers seems all lovey-dovey Chad and Sonny to you, then I have failed the art of writing (close) friendship. If they seem like very (very) close friends, then I have won! Youpie! (XD en francias. Madame K. wouyld be so proud :P) :P Heh.

This is a reformat of "America's Got Channy" since "America's Got Talent" ended Wendsday with Soul singer **Michael Grimm **as the winner and-gasp!- Little Miss Opera **Jackie Evancho **as runner up. Personally, I thought **Fighting Gravity **should have won...

This story is mostly the same... but with a few changes. The ending is not the same!

So congratulations Michael and to you too, Jackie.

And enjoy the story!

**P.S. **Remember in the last version where I said there's two versions of the story? This is it.

Now go on forth! Read!

**Dedication: **TeddyLuver just had her birthday! Sorry for the belated greeting, Tedds! :)

* * *

~.~

It was a typical day at Condor Studios.

In theory.

As always, Sonny was happy and bubbly, and Nico and Grady were… Nico and Grady. Zora was being eccentric, and Tawni was "something and pretty". And Chad was the big egotistical jerk face that came to bug Sonny every chance he got.

But this was no normal day.

Selena Gomez-_the Selena Gomez_- walked through the halls, a sly smirk on her face. Ignoring all the gapes from her fellow celebrities, she headed straight to the So Random! Set, figuring that the two people she needed to see would be there.

She guessed right.

_Good Riddance. _Sonny Monroe, right on the stage, was arguing with- no surprise- Chad Dylan Cooper.

"You are the most self centered, self obsessed-"

"That coming from a clumsy, annoying diva!"

"You take that back!"

"You make me."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Selena rolled her eyes. "Can you two stop flirting for a moment so I can tell you something?"

"WE ARE NOT FLIRTING!"

Selena climbed onto the stage, noticing that Chad and Sonny were in their own world, locked in each other's eyes. "Hello?"

Sonny snapped back to reality. "Selena?"

The starlet smirked. "Hello, Channy. I see your now together, am I right?"

"No we're not." mimicked Chad.

Selena rolled her eyes. "Listen, I have two passes to America's Got Talent tonight-" she began, but was cut off by Sonny.

"Oh. My. God! I love that show! I hope **Jackie Evancho **and **Michael Grimm** get through!"

"Right." Chad smirked. "So what's in it for us?"

Selena sighed. "I am performing tonight, and I need some moral support. My cast is too busy with their family, and Demi… well, we're not that close, and she'd probably bring Joe of Jonas. So can you guys come?"

Chad rolled his eyes. "Why would I go to that poor-taste parade?"

Sonny's mouth dropped open at his question. "Because you have to go."

"The magic words please?" He asked Selena.

"Pretty Please?" she tried.

Remembering his "magic words" from the time she played Sonny in his movie, she got down on her knees. "You're the Greatest Actor of Our Generation! You have the best tasting sandwich in all of Hollywood!"

Chad tapped his finger to his chin. "All true. But not enough…"

Sonny started to bawk like a chicken. Selena stood up and cocked an eyebrow.

"Quit your bawking!" hissed Chad. "People are starting to stare!"

"Like I said before, I'm not afraid to be a chicken." she smirked.

"Fine! I'll do it!" he barked.

"Fine!"

"Fine!

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

And they walked away in separate directions.

Selena sighed. "You forgot your tickets!"

Sonny ran back and stole them from Selena's hand. "Thank you." she whispered.

As she walked away, Selena rolled her eyes. "Old habits die hard."

"Oh, yes they do." A voice came from above. Selena's head immeadiately snapped up.

"God?"

Zora rolled her eyes and jumped out of the vent. "It's me."

Selena clutched her heart. "Oh God, Zora, you scared me for a minute there."

"Since when is God scary?" asked Zora. Selena opened her mouth to respond, but Zora cut her off. "Never mind. I don't wanna know. So..." she rubbed her hands together. "You're trying to get them together, eh?"

Selena raised an eyebrow. "Is it that obvious?"

Zora nodded. "I've heard many things, Gomez. And I'm willing to help."

A twinkle formed in Selena's eye. She reached out for Zora's hand and shook it. "Welcome to the A-list, kid."

~.~

Heading into the theatre, the two stars pulled their "shades", as Chad had branded them, over their eyes, hoping they wouldn't be recognized by lunatics.

People crowded around the theatre, and some were even taking their seats! Sonny bit her lip. _Who wouldn't recognize us? _Chad's golden locks stood out, and Sonny's outfit was a giveaway. _Maybe it wasn't a good idea to wear a shirt that says' So Random!'_

At least she was wearing skinny jeans.

The two celebrities bought popcorn, in Sonny's pleasure, and headed into the theatre.

Sonny read the tickets and her eyes brightened with excitement. "We're at the front row!"

Chad rolled his eyes. "Whatever. It's just a front row seat. CDC gets VIP."

Sonny sighed. "Can't you at least _pretend _you're having fun?"

Chad rolled his eyes-for what? The fifteen thousandth time that day? "Um, no."

Sonny huffed. "Fine."

"Fine."

"Good!"

"Good!"

"I'm going to use the washroom." announced Sonny as she huffed away.

Chad stared after her. _Why are girls so complicated?_

~.~

Chad and Sonny took their seats and threw their hoods on their heads as chattering teens came in. Chad rolled his eyes as he saw people coming in with shirts with _Selena Gomez _printed on the shirt with Selena posing on it.

Chad eyed one of the teenagers. Leaning over to Sonny, he jabbed his thumb in the direction of a teenager. "That's what I meant by a poor taste parade. They're treating Selena like she's-"

"More famous than you?" yawned Sonny, popping a popcorn kernel into her mouth.

"EXACTLY!" he boomed.

The teenager moved by them with a Teddy clutched at her arm. With a smile, she sat down. "I can't believe we're here! On my birthday! I'm so excited!"

Chad rolled his eyes. "Calm down, Teddy."

The girl turned around. "How do you know my name?"

Sonny eyed Teddy and began whispering to Chad. "There's a difference between you and Selena. Selena would never have an ego the size of Russia. You on the other hand..." she trailed off as the stage screened split apart, and there was Nick Cannon.

Sonny screamed. Teddy screamed. The whole damn auditorioum screamed.

"Oh my god!" Chad pressed his pointer finger to his ear. "I have a ear to protect, you know?"

"Well, then you should-" Chad cringed. The sliding doors had opened again, and there stood the judges.

_3,2,1..._

"AHHHHHHHH!"

_Owww..._

Popping a few kernels in her mouth, Sonny smiled toothily. "Can you believe we're here?" Her brown eyes gleamed with excitement.

Chad opened his mouth to say a snide remark, but seeing the happiness on Sonny's face made him drop his mask for a minute. He reached out for hand. "I can." He then pulled it away, not noticing the rosy tint on Sonny's face.

_Why did he do that?_

_~.~_

From underneath the judges table, Zora watched with curious eyes as she observed Sonny and Chad. She pulled out her binoculars and foucused it on them.

_She's rolling her eyes... now she's screaming... hey, why is Chad holding her hand?_

A smirk rose to Zora's face. She put the binoculars back into her pocket and pulled out the walkie-talkie. "Sunshine blushes at Egoguy's actions. Stand by."

"Roger than, Little Z." Selena squealed through the frequency.

"Why do you sound so squeaky?"

"I'm getting ready." was her response.

Suddenly, three pairs of feet appeared in front of her. Zora froze. _Oh no. _

"They're here! I repeat, The judges have arrived!"_  
_

"Abort! Abort!" Selena screamed through the walkie talkie.

"But how?" she whisper-screamed back. But Selena didn't respond.

She stared at Sharon's high-heels. _What should I do?_

As if on cue, an idea creeped into her mind. _But is it worth risking everything?_

_Definetly._

_Is poking Sharon your idea of a "good plan"?_

Before she could think, she poked Sharon. Sharon's foot jerked. Sharon poked Piers.

Piers looked away from Nick's 'shiny watch'. He wrapped one arm protectively around Sharon. "Are you okay, Sharon?"

Sharon pointed underneath the table, hsaking herself from his grip. "Something poked me."

As if syncronized, Piers and Sharon peered under the table.

"Hi." whispered Zora, her body frozen in Walie-talkie mode. Expecting to see angry faces, she peered up to see them cracking up.

"What?"

"You're Zora Lancaster, right?" Sharon tried to fight a smile.

Zora nodded silently.

"Selena let us in on 'The Channy Plan.'" he smirked at Sharon. Sharon bursted out into silent giggles.

Zora's eyes lit up. "So you three know about this?"

Howie ducked his head under the table. "Yep."

"Uh, no you don't." interjected Piers.

"Well, if you want to keep it a secret, then you should whisper!"

"You know what-"

Zora couldn't help it. She smiled widely. "You guys are even worse than Chad and Sonny."

That shut them up. Howie and Piers peered under the table. Zora blinked. "Okay. So here's what Selena and I worked out..."

~.~_  
_

Sonny sat through the show with excitement. Yelling for her favorites' every time they had gone on and yelling at Piers for being such a stuck up brat, Chad had heard it all. He sighed as he timed Sonny's screaming and covered his ears, trying to save himself from a hearing aid.

Nick Cannon stood on the stage, holding one of those America's Got Talent Cue cards. He chuckled as he read from it. "Just a message to Piers Morgan. My wife says if she sees you on the street… watch your back."

Piers snickered.

"We'll find out who's taking the next spot in the semi-finals shortly, but first, we have a real treat. With her new single, Round and Round from her upcoming album, please give it up for Selena Gomez and The Scene!"

The crowd cheered, and Selena stepped out… in a stunning red dress. Sonny's jaw dropped open.

Selena walked up to the microphone. "This song is for two distinct people in the audience. You know who you are," she said, making eye contact with Sonny. Then the band began playing, and Sonny and Chad sank down in their seats.

Selena smirked as she saw them. _Time to put my plan in action! _Smiling at the judges (and looking for Zora), she began clapping her hands.

"_Round and Round_

_Round and Round_

_Round and Round_

_Round and Round" _Selena sang, twirling her hands in a circular motion. With a twirl, she smiled and began singing in the microphone.

"_You see me standing there_

_And act like you don't know me_

_But last night you were calling me_

_Saying you want me_

_Oh why you always make me feel_

_Like I'm the one that's crazy_

_You feel my heart racing_

_My-my heart racing."_

Sonny listened to the song's meaning. Selena was trying to imply something there… but she couldn't figure it out.

"She sucks," whispered Chad. Sonny giggled and clapped along with the audience.

"_Boy, I need you here with me_

_We can't go on this way_

_I'm falling hard for you_

_And all I can say…" _she sang, once again making eye contact with Sonny. She nudged her head to Chad.

"_Round and Round_

_We're never gonna stop goin'_

_Round and Round_

_Never get were we're goin'_

_Round and Round_

_And your gonna miss me_

'_Cause I'm gettin' dizzy_

_Goin' Round and Round!" _Sonny felt intense emotions when Selena sang those lyrics. Selena, pointed a manicured finger to Chad, and Sonny finally got it.

Sonny has experienced love a few times in her life. With a boy in her eighth grade class, with Jackson Tyler(his poster of course!), but what Selena was singing… that perfectly summoned up her and Chad's relationship.

Smiling at her revelation, Sonny listened to Selena's next chorus.

_"You tried to pull me close_

_And whisper in my ear_

_You always told me lies_

_I cried out all my tears_

_I pushed my feelings to the side_

_But then you bring them back_

_Br-bring them back_

_Now you got me singing…"_

True again. From the start, Chad was a real jerk. Everything he said to her, she assumed was a lie. When Chad guest starred on '_So Random!_', she tried denying and tried to push away her feelings for him. But as always, just seeing Chad himself drives her crazy.

"_Boy, I need you here with me_

_We can't go on this way_

_I'm falling hard for you_

_All I can say_

_We're going round and round_

_We're never gonna stop_

_Going round and round_

_We'll never get where_

_We are going_

_Round and round_

_Well your gonna miss me_

_Cause I'm getting dizzy_

_Going round and round!" _Selena walked around the stage, smiling and twirling her hands in a circular motion.

"_Love me or Love me not_

_I'm starring at the clock_

_I take them flower petals off_

_And then I watch them drop_

_Love me or Love me not_

_I'm starring at the clock_

_I take them flower petals off_

_And then I watch them drop," _

Chad and Sonny stared at each other. Sonny smiled peacefully and clapped along with the audience.

"_Round and Round_

_We're never gonna stop goin'_

_Round and Round_

_Never get were we're goin'_

_Round and Round_

_And your gonna miss me_

'_Cause I'm gettin' dizzy_

_Goin' Round and Round!" _Selena finished the song with a flourish.

The audience erupted into cheers.

Chad, however, didn't agree. Standing up, he booed. "You suck!"

Selena raised an eyebrow. "Thanks, _Chad."_

A collective gasp spread throughout the theatre as Chad took off his hoodie and his sunglasses and headed straight to the stage.

"It's Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"OH. MY. GOD! I LOVE HIM!"

"I watch Mackenzie Falls like… everyday!"

The judges watched in amusement as he climbed onto the stage and stood in front of Selena.

"That really sucked, you know. It was a train wreck! And may I add on how clowny that dress is?"

Selena took it with a smirk. She knew Sonny would come if she cried. So with a wink to the audience to show that she was faking, Selena burst into tears and smiled when she saw Sonny standing up.

"You are unbelievable!" She screamed.

Everybody's heads turned towards Sonny, who stormed onto the stage. She held Selena as if they were the best of friends. "You can't even sing yourself and you call Selena's performance a train wreck! You're so pompous, always with that smart look on your face, thinking that you're always right. Even when you're wrong! You're so pompous that you won't even admit it. At least I admit it when I'm wrong!" she stormed.

Selena raised an eyebrow. "Pompous?"

"Affectedly and irritatingly grand, solemn, or self-important."

Sonny, Selena and Chad stared at Sharon weirdly.

"Really? Is this really the time to do that?" Selena yelled.

"Well, you asked." answered Sharon, sinking down into her seat.

Blinking, they all shrugged, and Sonny went back to criticizing Chad.

"You have no respect for me! You're a besmirther! You take our rivalry to Santiago and belittle me and my cast! And then you go up on this stage, belittle Selena… you know, I am besmirchable!"

Chad looked at Sonny, his mouth agape.

_Chad: 0, Sonny: 1_

"At least I'm a real actor, not some wannabe diva like you." he shot back.

"Ooh…" The judges and the audience chimed in.

Selena smiled at the scene that was unfolding before her.

_Chad: 1, Sonny: 1. _

"It's a tie!" Selena sang into the mic. "Sonny, your response?"

"At least I'm not a self absorbed, _pompous, _ignorant, self important…"

"Klutzy, Dramatic, Weird, idiotic…"

"PERSON LIKE YOU!"

Selena raised her eyebrows as she calculated the score.

_Chad: 2, Sonny: 2._

"Tie," Selena yawned.

"Stay out of this, Gomez," snapped Chad. Selena rolled her eyes.

"Don't bring her into this. We're going to settle this once and for all!" Sonny screamed.

"Right here, right now," he furiously replied back."Well, Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

Selena sighed. Jumping off the stage, she climbed onto the judges pedestal. "Can I borrow one of your buzzers?" she asked.

Sharon and Howie moved back. "Feel free."

Selena hit both of their buzzers, and Sonny and Chad hopped away from each other. "HEY!"

"OW!" A scream came from under the table.

Selena and Howie jumped back. Sharon shook her head. "Zora, get out of there."

"ZORA?" A scream came from Sonny. Chad stepped back. _Angry Sonny. Not common._

"Never mind her. She likes the show and got tickets. Get it? _Got_ tickets?" Piers laughed.

Sharon and Howie snickered. Nick chortled so hard that it reached the stage.

Selena gave Piers a look. "Would you two just shut up and kiss already?" She exclaimed into Sharon's microphone. "This flirt-fighting is getting us ticked."

That erased Zora from Sonny's mind completely.

"WE ARE NOT FLIRTING!"

"Prove it." Selena watched the scene, smiling secretly. She was so right, inviting them to see her perform.

"I don't want to kiss him in a million years! I don't want to look in his sparkly eyes!" Sonny exclaimed.

"I don't wanna kiss her either! I don't wanna run my hands down her pretty hair and kiss her soft, pink lips!" he shot back.

"We've been trying to tell you! We don't like each other!"

"Yeah, you think you're some type of relationship wizard, trying to butt into people's love life." added Chad.

"And if I want to say I think Chad's got toned abs, then I will!" Sonny exclaimed.

"And if I want to say Sonny brightens up my day, then I will!" laughed Chad. Chad grabbed the mic.

"In your face, Gomez!"

"Yeah, take that Selena!" Sonny added.

Selena face palmed. "Yeah, you two are _perfect _for each other." she oozed with sarcasm.

"As if we'll ever admit we love each other." Sonny murmured.

Chad heard that. "I knew it!"

Sonny raised an eyebrow, confused as ever. "What?"

"You just admitted that you loved me…" he bloated, smirking.

"I d-did not!"

"Well, if you have no attraction to me whatsoever, then why are you stuttering?" he asked, wiping her hair away from her face.

"I-I am not!"

"Then you wouldn't mind if I did this?" he asked, brushing his finger across her cheek. Sonny shivered.

Selena, the judges and the audience watched in awe as Sonny and Chad leaned in towards each other and-

_Slap._

"Ooh..." The audience cooed._  
_

"Since when do you have a right to kiss me?" huffed Sonny.

"Well, since you admitted you like me!"

"I didn't admit that I like you."

"You just said it there, Sonshine."

"Don't call me that!"

"I can do whatever I want. Because-"

"You're the greatest actor of our generation, I know, I know. Well guess what? Zac Efron's way better."

"You take that back."

"You make me."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

Zora stood up from behind Piers. Winking at the judges and Selena, she picked up her backpack from under the judging panel and ran as silently as she could to the door.

She crawled into the nearest vent; just next to the popcorn stand leading up to the stage. Zora rolled her eyes. She could still hear Sonny and Chad's ridiculous banter from where she was- about 10 metres above the stage. She paused where she was at. Pulling a remote from her pocket, she clicked a few buttons and hooked it with the screen.

_Wish me luck..._

~.~

A small heart appeared on the screen. The crowd "oohed", which stopped Chad and Sonny's "Good, Good, Fine, Fine" for a minute.

Selena smiled. Zora really did pull through!

The heart grew bigger and bigger and the words "Channy- **Cha**/d and So/**nny**." was engraved into the heart. Then the heart disappeared.

A few (private) moments of Chad and Sonny appeared on the screen. Chad and Sonny were silent; for their most private moments were unfolding onto the screen.

From the prom dance, to the Fake Date to the interview with Gilroy & Santiago, it was all there. As soon as it ended, The audience, Judges, Selena and Chad and Sonny were completely baffled.

Chad and Sonny faced each other, their eyes burning into each other's. Then after a long, awkward silence, they leaned in and...

Fireworks exploded. Literally.

The audience, made up of Selena, So Random and Mackenzie Falls fans started cheering. Even Sharon and Piers shared a quick peck with each other.

Howie just covered his mouth and watched his cohorts.

Selena clapped along with the audience as she sighed in content. "Maybe I should drop out of the music business. I'm much better at matchmaking."

Sharon heard that. She looked away from the kissing teens on the stage and whirled her chair around to face Selena. "Don't be discouraged. You did spectacular!"

Selena scoffed and smiled. "I think we all can agree that I was off key tonight. And based on that-" she said, jabbing a thumb at Sonny and Chad. "I can practically hook up people! Maybe I should convince Demi Lovato and Sterling Knight next…" she said thoughtfully.

The two pulled apart after a hot, heated kiss and then realized that they were in front of a cheering audience.

"I guess we don't have to hide in front of our casts," sighed Sonny. "They won't be happy."

"It'll be alright, Sonshine. At least they know," he comforted her. "And besides, they can't stop the fact that America's Got Channy."

Sonny chuckled at his attempt at humour. They leaned back into each other.

Selena sighed as she watched Chad and Sonny. "I love a good OTP."

Sonny heard that and pulled away from Chad. "OTP?"

"One true pairing," Howie and Selena responded. Selena eyed Howie. "How do you know that?"

"I'm on twitter." he said, as if that solved everything.

Chad just rolled his eyes and pulled Sonny back. "Whatever, Old Man."

Selena smiled in satisfaction. This time she actually did it.

Operation Channy was _officially _a _success._

* * *

**A/N: **Was that better than the last one? If you liked it, maybe you can drop in a tweet to **howiemmandel **on twitter for me about this ;) LOL XD Just Kidding.

Any of y'all take dance? *raises hand* Who's seen Camp Rock 2? *raises hand* Well, there's this very great person that has taken Jazz for 5 years and miraculously knows how to dance to "Brand New Day", "Can't Back Down" and "It's On". She posted Tutorials for each one on Youtube! Her youtube account is **vardance141 **and she's just simply amazing. Who knows, she could end up on AGT one day! :)

~.~ R&R ~.~


End file.
